Natalya Dødtorne
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah Sherman and she is an extra character. , 1945, , Bystrinsky District, Kamchatka, Russia |marital = |blood status = (Half Samodiva) |Title = * * * |Signature = |alias = * Nat * Tayla * Nattie * ___ |species = (Samodiva ancestry) |gender = Female |height = 5'11" |hair = Golden blonde |eyes = Pale silvery green |skin = Light |family = * Linus Dødtorne (husband) * Matthias Dødtorne (son) * Sveta Dødtorne (daughter) * Halfdan Dødtorne (paternal grandfather) * Eleonora Dødtorne (née Iskøbt) (paternal grandmother) † * Gustav Dødtorne (uncle) † * Denica Dødtorne (née Iskøbt) (aunt, by marriage) † * Viggo Dødtorne (brother-in-law) † * Anđelka Dødtorne (née Petrović) (sister-in-law) * Agnete Dødtorne (niece) * Hans Dødtorne (nephew) * Gabriel Dødtorne (nephew) * Sokolova Family * Iskøbt Family * Dødtorne Family |Animagus = Snjófugl |Boggart = |jukebox = - |Wand = , 13½", dragon heartstring, very springy. The entierty of the wand has been intricately carved to resemble the distinctive scales of a Ukrainian Ironbelly, a reflection on the origin of the wands core itself. The handle is well worn and painted in a spiralling rainbow pattern, courtesy of its mistresses son in the early days of his childhood; along the length the "scales" have been painted in a seemingly haphazardly pattern, some in glittering silver and others in opalescent white, it also appears that at one time or another someone got a little too overzealous with the glitter, and given the heavey carving featured on this wand, it is safe to say that it will never be removed fully, though this is of little consequence to the wands mistress, as she considers it a gift from her children and weilds the wand in all it's oddly painted glittery glory. This wand is fiercly loyal to it's mistress and her family, going so far as to physically repel others who may try to use it, as such even if someone were to force it into working for them, they would find that no spell would work correctly for them, often with dangerous consequences. It carries the soft scent of winter, of newly fallen snow with the barest hint of a smokey hearth in the distance and when handled by someone it trusts, it is warm to the touch. It has clearly been dearly loved and is well taken care of and respected. |Patronus = Snjófugl |House = |Loyalty = * ** (seeker) * Kamchatka Magical Wildlife Sanctuary * * Iskøbt Family * Dødtorne Family |job = * Dark wizard hunter (formally, retired; occasionally does part time) * Magizoologist (currently, life long passion) |hideg = -}} Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Koldovstoretz Category:Koldovstoretz Alumni Category:Koldovstoretz Quidditch Team Category:Koldovstoretz Student Category:Part-Human Category:Half-Samodiva Category:Part Samodiva Category:Dark Wizard Hunter Category:Auror Category:Danish Minister of Magic Category:Russian Ministry of Magic Category:Russian Speakers Category:Danish Speakers Category:Russian Witches Category:Magizoologist Category:Romanian Dragon Sanctuary Category:Kamchatka Magical Wildlife Sanctuary Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Seeker Category:Dødtorne Family Category:Sokolov Family Category:Seekers